Talk:Uber-Shade (Gephyrophobia)
Screenshots? Hey DJC. It'd be really cool if you could figure out a way so the links to the screenshots align to the right. So they are all in a nice little row. Thanks. Matortheeternal 04:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry... I could use CSS float:right, but the infobox is in the way. If we have to, we could just use a to list each screenshot with captions ("Step 1", etc.), and we could put it below the instructions. DavidJCobb 21:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::That could work, only if I could link to the screenshots like I already am. Which I doubt is possible... I almost got it myself, let me fiddle in the sandbox a bit and see if I can get it. Matortheeternal 03:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I managed to get the effect I wanted, but I had to move everything up one line for some retarded reason. (See UserWiki:Matortheeternal/Sandbox01) You may be able to refine this, but I'm beginning to think that a text document may prove to be more effective for the text tutorials. My overall idea for the tutorial sections of articles is to have up to 2 tutorial videos and 1 text+screenshot tutorial document for each article. (I want 2 tutorial videos per stunt article for multiple reasons, you should be able to figure them out.) Matortheeternal 04:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::First of all, moving everything up one line has mismatched it... Step 2's image is on Step 1's list item in Firefox 3.5.5. I might have an idea, though... Either we change the list to prose (might be helpful -- more room for more detail where necessary) and link to the screenshots inline (or show them as floated thumbnails), or we can show the screenshots as an image gallery below the instructions. ::::As for text documents... What do you mean? Do you mean downloadable .TXT files? ('Cause to be honest, that would be a terrible idea -- the info should be in the article, not in an attachment.) ::::Here are two of my three ideas for the image gallery idea. First, an unformatted image gallery: File:Uber-shade_s2.jpg|Toppling the Shade with a Banshee Shark. File:Uber-shade_s3.jpg|Flipping the Shade. File:Uber-shade_s4.jpg|Pushing the Shade with a Banshee. File:Uber-shade_s5.jpg|Flipping the Shade onto the rail. File:Uber-shade_s6.jpg|Ramming the Shade through the rail. File:Uber-shade_s7.jpg|Flipping the Shade again. File:Uber-shade_s8.jpg|Moving the Uber-Shade. ::::If you want it on a horizontal-scrolling row, I can template some HTML for that. (Downside: some wiki formatting will break this.) Here's what that would look like: File:Uber-shade_s2.jpg|Toppling the Shade with a Banshee Shark. File:Uber-shade_s3.jpg|Flipping the Shade. File:Uber-shade_s4.jpg|Pushing the Shade with a Banshee. File:Uber-shade_s5.jpg|Flipping the Shade onto the rail. File:Uber-shade_s6.jpg|Ramming the Shade through the rail. File:Uber-shade_s7.jpg|Flipping the Shade again. File:Uber-shade_s8.jpg|Moving the Uber-Shade. ::::Or I could do something like Wikipedia's Gallery template, where a template is used to create an image gallery, and a (hidden) second template is used behind-the-scenes for each thumbnail. It would have some template-related limitations, but it'd be more flexible. (And it wouldn't be made of crappy nested tables.) ::::U liek? DavidJCobb 23:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Very cool but it wasn't what I was thinking. I liked the idea of clicking on a link for the screenshot (to avoid clutter and to make things as clear and easy as possible). It could work, its just not as effective as what I had in mind. In terms of text documents, I would mean a link to a page that is basically an in depth tutorial for the stunt. But now that I look at it again I feel it would be ineffective and would create clutter. So I have no idea what I want right now... Going to have to sleep on this one. Matortheeternal 02:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC)